


it's fire when we touch

by pikasoos



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, Girl's Day (Band), IZONE (Band), Oh My Girl (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, lots and lots of pairings tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: A detective, a witch, a cheerleader, and an idol. What do they all have in common? They all seem to have relationship troubles in this.Fills written for 2019's Halloween scarygirlynight on Dreamwidth held from October 7 to November 1 ♥1 - oh my girl; yooa/hyojung2 - red velvet/girl's day; irene/yura3 - aoa; seolhyun/hyejeong4 - girl's day/nu'est; pre-minhyun/yura5 - iz*one; hyewon/eunbi6 - girl's day/nu'est; past!minhyun/yura (kind of)7 - aoa; seolhyun/hyejeong8 - girl's day/aoa; yura/seolhyun
Relationships: Choi Hyojung/Yoo Shiah | YooA, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Ahyoung | Yura, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Kim Seolhyun/Shin Hyejeong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	1. oh my girl: yooa/hyojung; a witch and a treasure hunter walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).

> Hello, it is I, your resident floating writer. This is a collection of fills written for the 2019 Girl's Halloween ficathon where you could fill prompts about various Kpop girl groups (with the occasional het). It was hosted by the lovely [ Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/profile), who I love to bits and who I've dedicated this work to because besides being a lovely friend since my hardcore vixx days, she's one of the people who has cheered me on with writing and she doesn't mind me yelling about yura/minhyun.
> 
> Also, please note that these fills are unedited so there could be stuff that doesn't read well like sentences and grammar. I _may_ expand some of these in the future.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to also cry about crackships or girl groups (and boy groups) in general, come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ongthecontrary)!
> 
> Title is taken from little mix's think about us because of these lines:  
__  
Now we're dancing in the club  
And it's fire when we touch  
Do you think about us?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really follow omg, but the fifth season is one of my favorite albums from 2019 so I listened to more of their music and found so many gems! Then they went on queendom and totally won me over they did so well during the competition and guerilla remains my favorite final round song of the bunch.

Working in a bar isn't really Seunghee's first choice. The patrons are nice, but there are the occasional assholes who like to raise hell just for the fun of it. Mopping up sloppy joes that landed on her tabletop is not her idea of a good night at all.

There are some highlights though-- mainly the stories a lot of the travelers bring, and no one brings as many as Hyojung.

Hyojung is a treasure hunter, and a damn good one, if her stories are to be believed. Seunghee does believe them, has seen some of the scars that litter her arms when Hyojung decides to remove her jacket.

She used to come alone, but seemed to have gained a companion six months ago-- a doll-faced woman with wide eyes and pouty lips. Seunghee had served them some soju the first time they both walked in, Hyojung eager to introduce her to her friend.

"Seunghee!" Hyojung waves her over with a grin, her companion's expression one of curiosity. "Come here and meet Shiah!"

Yooa (or Shiah, as Hyojung insists) looks to be the sensible one, Seunghee thinks at first, but that's before some unlucky schmuck decides to bother them during the night. Seunghee knows the sort; the type who won't take no for an answer.

Shiah draws herself to her full height, giving the man a sweet smile before she sends him flying with a wave of her hand and magic words falling from her lips.

Unsurprisingly, the bar gets less of those folk as word spreads about the witch who now frequents the bar. Seunghee is very, very grateful for Shiah's presence.

-

Two months pass before Seunghee sees Hyojung and Shiah again, and this time, they enter the bar while bickering.

"Do you have a death wish?" Shiah asks, eyebrows furrowed as she grasps her staff (oh, that's new), Seunghee thinks.

"No. Honestly though, it's what I do for a living. I'm a treasure hunter, for pete's sake." It's the first time Hyojung looks so agitated, and the two of them take their seats in silence. Seunghee knows that's her cue to say hi. Either that or prevent them from killing each other. She'll decide while she's mixing their drinks.

"New treasure?" She asks innocently, and it's Shiah who speaks first, tone frighteningly even.

"She nearly got herself killed for a chest full of gold."

"It was gold!" Hyojung says exasperatedly, wringing her hands. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"You nearly got killed," Shiah mutters, and Seunghee notices how pink her cheeks have gotten and oh. OH.

Seunghee bites her lip to keep from laughing because she's definitely not meddling in this. Not yet.

For now, it would be more fun to watch.


	2. red velvet/girl's day: irene/yura; "I think my pet likes the petsitter better than me, and to be honest, I can't blame them" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been into red velvet's music and liked Joy since we got married (though i never finished it, my youngest brother did bc he has a better attention span), but this year I suddenly gained a newfound appreciation for Irene so. Yes.
> 
> Also Yura is one of my ult female biases so I couldn't really resist.

Joohyun thinks that things could decidedly be worse. She could leave Bim, Bam, and Bum without a petsitter and they could die from starvation in their fish tanks. She could leave the front window open while she's gone... but that would expose them to one of the neighborhood cats from next door, the one with a bad habit of jumping to her balcony.

Speaking of which, she really needs to speak to Jihyo or Daniel about it.

But no, Seulgi decided that Joohyun needed a pet-sitter to watch over her beloved fish, and had decided to call one of her artsy friends to help.

What Joohyun didn't expect was for Seulgi's friend to be so... beautiful.

"Feed them one to two times daily, right?" Ahyoung asks with a sunny smile, and Joohyun has to pause to remember because it's not every day that she's caught off-guard.

"Yes," She clears her throat. "And you need to clean the tank once a week."

"Got it. You'll be back in three weeks?"

Joohyun nods, giving Ahyoung what she hopes is a friendly smile. She knows she can occasionally (always, according to Sooyoung and Yerim) come across as cold, and she really doesn't want to scare Seulgi's nice (pretty, sweet) friend off.

"Uh-huh. Let me introduce you though. They can be a bit difficult with strangers." A bit difficult is an understatement. For goldfish, they can be pretty temperamental, Joohyun has been bitten enough times to prove it.

Bitten. By goldfish. Which is pretty sad.

-

Fortunately, (or unfortunately, if Joohyun really thinks about it) her fish are not fussy in front of Ahyoung. In fact, they're pretty well-behaved.

Joohyun doesn't know if she should feel betrayed or not.

"So, I guess that's it. I just wanted you to get a feel of the place and see the fish." Joohyun says awkwardly, waving her hand towards the living room and the fish tank. "I was going to leave them with my neighbor, but they're going to be in Busan around the same time."

Ahyoung nods, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It's fine, I live nearby actually, so it's no trouble for me at all. It's really nice to meet one of the friends Seulgi talks about so much."

"She does?" Joohyun can't help but ask, mildly flustered because she has no idea if that's a good thing or bad thing.

"Mhm. She says unnie is really cool." She grins, and holy shit, the way Ahyoung calls her unnie should not make her feel like this.

Joohyun thinks that this could either be very good, or very bad.


	3. aoa: seolhyun/hyejeong; detective/robber au (excuse me/like a cat mvs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next one features my other ult female bias shin hyejeong. I've just finished watching the Queendom finale last weekend and while they didn't win, I'm so so happy they're getting their second wind and news of a comeback;;;;; 
> 
> Also my girl getting recognition for being hilarious it's what she deserves.
> 
> Finally, Seolhyun remains glorious as usual, and everyone needs to watch their [Egotistic perf](https://youtu.be/JXC7rtAVOzM) at least once a day.

Seolhyun knows she's good at what she does.

What she doesn't count on is having someone beat her to the punch.

"Looking for this?" Detective Shin smirks as she holds up a small pouch, no doubt containing the Elvis Diamond. Seolhyun tenses, grateful that her mask covers her hair and face. She will not let this blasted detective see her squirm.

"Well, what do you know," Seolhyun murmurs, a hand slipping inside her pocket of her suit. A sense of relief washes over her when she feels the smoke disc Mina had given her for quick escapes. "It appears I've underestimated you, Detective Shin."

_You didn't underestimate her,_ a voice that snide that sounds suspiciously like Jimin's says in her mind, _you were sloppy_. She should know better than to underestimate a pretty face-- especially one of this detective's caliber.

"But as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really must be going." Seolhyun throws the disc at the floor, a heavy cloud of smoke erupting from it as she makes her escape. She hears the curse that escapes Detective Shin's mouth and the crash afterwards-- it almost makes her turn back around, but that would most likely end in her capture.

It's not something she can afford at the moment.

-

It's late when Seolhyun gets back to her apartment, her hair tied in a low ponytail and her suit safely tucked away in her hideout. All she wants to do is eat some ice cream and maybe cuddle in bed.

"Hey," Hyejeong greets her wearily when she reaches the door of her apartment, two takeout bags on her arm. "How was the photoshoot?"

"Tiring." Seolhyun lies easily, slinging her bag over her shoulder before punching in the code. "Photographer was an asshole."

"From what you said, he's a talented asshole." Hyejeong points out as they step inside the apartment, reaching out to lace her fingers with Seolhyun's. "I got you chicken."

"You're the best," Seolhyun smiles at her, leaning in to press a kiss on her cheek. "No really, best girlfriend ever."

"Yeah well," Hyejeong shrugs, visibly pleased at the reaction and the kiss. "At least I'm a better girlfriend than a detective these days."

Well, now Seolhyun feels slightly uncomfortable. "I know you are. I mean, you're not General Hyejeong for nothing. Everyone just has bad days."

"It just feels like Nari always seems to know our next move." Hyejeong groans, placing the food on the table and sitting down on the chair.

"Hey, none of that work talk right now, hm?" Seolhyun presses another kiss on Hyejeong's hair, nose wrinkling when she smells the smoke from the disc she had used earlier. "For now, we've got good food. And maybe later, we can take a shower. No offense, but what got into your hair?"

"Oh haha," Hyejeong sticks her tongue out at her, poking her side. "Does this mean you're joining me in the shower then?"

"Without a doubt."

-

Several hours later, Seolhyun sits up in bed, checking the clock on her bedside table. Two am. A quick glance to her right tells her that Hyejeong is fast asleep, her mouth wide open and her blankets at her feet.

She reaches for her phone, bringing up her chat with Jimin. Unsurprisingly, she had an unread message from five minutes ago.

_Found Elvis._

She sends a thumbs up emoji, locking her phone immediately and getting up from bed. Work calls, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, whoever can guess why Nari is Seolhyun's thief name gets a virtual cookie. Or a drabble.


	4. girl's day/nu'est: pre-yura/minhyun; the return of we got married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** just a note that yura and minhyun acted out the friends to lovers trope in the 2013-2014 sitcom reckless family 3 and they were adorably cute in it even if it could be cringy
> 
> ** another note but I hope they reunite someday i would cry, but also i would post all the yura/minhyun i've written ever

Here is what Ahyoung takes as fact: new kpop fans will hardly remember Girl's Day, let alone know who they are.  
  
For those that do remember them, it is either with a pair of rose-tinted glasses filled with nostalgia, or as girls with an attitude problem. It could go either way.  
  
Ahyoung is grateful for the times when their schedules were filled to the brim; the adoration, the validation that she and her groupmates had made people happy with their music and their appearances. But like with everything else, she knows she has to move on.  
  
She comes out on shows sometimes, prefers variety to singing because making music has always felt like laying herself bare for the world to see. Variety is safe (for her), it's where she can be loud and unapologetic and show the best sides of herself.  
  
Variety is supposed to be where she can avoid things she'd rather not confront, but that is not the case today.  
  
"The Return of We Got Married," She reads the script in front of her, eyes wide when she looks up at her manager. "Are they serious?"  
  
"It has a new format apparently, and the producers thought of bringing in former cast members who received positive reactions throughout their time on the show."  
  
"Oh. Does this mean Jonghyun oppa will be my virtual husband again?"  
  
"Not quite. They've decided to pair up the veteran cast with newbies, to see how well they interacted with one another. I think your partner's name is on the second page."  
  
Ahyoung quickly flips to the second page, and stares. It is definitely not Hong Jonghyun.  
  
On the top of the page, in neat block letters, are their names:  
  
_The Return of We Got Married couple #5: Girl's Day's Yura and NU'EST's Minhyun_  
  
Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, yes I do have more written in this verse.


	5. iz*one: hyewon/eunbi; cheerleader and athlete au

Hyewon thinks that coming to the track meet today is a bad idea.

Yena thinks otherwise, despite both of them missing cheer practice and possibly facing Doyeon's wrath.

"How can it be a bad idea when Captain Rabbit is competing today?" She grins, pointing to the handmade sign Hyewon had made especially for today. "Plus, you already made the sign so no more backing out."

Captain Rabbit, of course, meant Kwon Eunbi-- captain of the track team and the object of Hyewon's affections for the past two years of university.

"I feel ridiculous." Hyewon sighs, but she doesn't let go of the sign just yet. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because as your best friend, I am very invested in your love life. Also, so that I can bring Yuri back to the dorms when you're out with your new girlfriend."

"Yah--" Hyewon is cut off when Kwon Eunbi steps up to the starting line, her hair tied back in a neat ponytail. She raises her sign hurriedly, anxious as she gets into position.

"EAT THEM FOR BREAKFAST, CAPTAIN KWON!" Yena screams, and Hyewon quickly covers them both with her sign-- a handmade one that reads "Kwon Eunbi: our favorite orenji".

Honestly, why did she bring Yena along? She seems to be doing a good job of embarrassing herself with her sign anyway.


	6. girl's day/nu'est: yura/minhyun; I'm working with you again, but everything has changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanations, I did this to myself and made myself sad.

Contrary to popular belief, Ahyoung does remember Hwang Minhyun. She remembers the tall, awkward boy who was terrible at Busan satoori despite hailing from Busan. Patiently coaching him through his lines because she knows what it's like to do everything to make sure her group is known-- no matter what project she goes on. She recalls bonding over the mess that is the idol industry and how fickle it can be.  
  
She also remembers the clumsiness as they kissed in the dressing room during filming-- his first, she finds out later. Somewhere in the back of her brain, there's a memory of making out in one of their vans. She can't remember whose.  
  
It makes her feel slightly ashamed, because he doesn't like her like that, not at all. At least, she doesn't think so.  
  
_(She doesn't like to think about the end-- him being shuttled off to Japan, her going on We Got Married and having her phone confiscated because she's supposed to be the ideal woman, not texting complete nobodies and possibly getting into a dating scandal. She doesn't want to think of the what-ifs if she had decided to hell with it and tried to contact him through any means.)_  
  
She remembers a lot of things about awkward, teenage Hwang Minhyun (enough to fill an entire book), but right now, she's struggling to reconcile them with the Hwang Minhyun in front of her right now.  
  
This Hwang Minhyun carries himself better, is more sure of himself compared to the awkward person from five years ago.  
  
"This is Hwang Minhyun, from NU'EST." The producer of their new show (a talk show) introduces with a bright smile. "The nation's reversal icons."  
  
We know each other, Ahyoung wants to say. He's not an emperor, he's a clumsy dumbass with no common sense, but he's got a weird sense of humor.  
  
"Hello, sunbae." There is no warmth in his eyes, no sign that he remembers her. "I'm new to this. Please take care of me."  
  
And maybe that's the thing that hurts the most. Like he's forgotten she's existed.


	7. aoa: seolhyun/hyejeong; cop/thief who flirts a lot

Seolhyun quite likes her job; she's good at it, and she knows she's doing her best to make Seoul a safe city to live in.  
  
Sure, it can have its annoying parts: the promotion that never comes, despite being on the force for five years while her younger, _male_ counterparts rise up the ranks, and the criminal who seems to not take her seriously enough and flirts with her each time they meet.  
  
Today would be an excellent example of said flirting.  
  
"Hello, Detective Seol. You're looking particularly fetching today." Shin Hyejeong, thief extraordinaire grins at her, like she isn't holding a very expensive necklace in her hand. The very necklace Seolhyun is supposed to protect, damn it. "Is that a new shade of lipstick?"  
  
"That's not going to work on me." Seolhyun sighs, cocking her gun. "Put the necklace down and no one gets hurt."  
  
"I like it when you're bossy," Hyejeong winks. "But I'll have to reschedule our session to a much later date."  
  
"What do you-- argh--" Seolhyun crumples to the ground, Mina holding the butt of her own gun.  
  
"Well, step one complete. What do we do with her?"  
  
Hyejeong taps her chin in thought, gazing at the unconscious cop. "We tie her up."  
  
-  
  
It takes Seolhyun an hour to wake up. Her head is pounding, and fuck, her gun is gone. She's defenseless and shit, the squad is going to talk about this for weeks--  
  
"Oh good, you're up." Hyejeong climbs off the counter she had been perched on, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Did Sleeping Beauty have a nice nap?"  
  
"I swear, once I get out, you're going to be the one tied up--"  
  
"Kinky, but maybe later." Hyejeong crouches so that her face is level with Seolhyun's, playfully booping her nose. "I like that in a woman."  
  
Seolhyun sighs, knowing that she can't escape at the moment and she won't be hearing the end of her capture anytime soon. "Look, if you're going to kill me, get it over with. I'd rather face that then go back to the precinct."  
  
"I don't know how you handle it," Hyejeong wrinkles her nose. "Surrounded by all that testosterone."  
  
"I barely handle it." Seolhyun rolls her eyes, and it's such a normal thing to do that both of them burst into laughter. "They smell, and the chief has favorites who he promotes, never mind that I've been there for five years."  
  
Well, now Hyejeong just feels sorry for her. "That sucks. If I was the chief, I'd totally promote you. Not just because you could step on me and I'd thank you, but you know. You're a pretty badass cop."  
  
"Uh, thank you." Seolhyun would feel loads better if this heart-to-heart isn't with a very experienced thief, but for now, she'll take it.  
  
That, and maybe she can distract Shin Hyejeong long enough to escape.


	8. girl's day/aoa: yura/seolhyun; boob worship (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please just heed my warning that this is nsfw
> 
> it may not be that good nsfw but it's nsfw nonetheless
> 
> ** also for those who may not know, [Yura thinks Seolhyun has the best body in kpop](https://twitter.com/kent_explorer/status/861250069500108800), and has saved pictures of her on her phone. Please... it's 2019... I still need these two to happen.

Ahyoung thinks it's convenient that they both have their own places. "Less chances of being interrupted." She remembers saying, eyes bright as she holds onto Seolhyun's hands.  
  
"Less chances, indeed." Seolhyun grins, pulling her hands away so that she can wrap her arms around Ahyoung's waist, pulling her closer.  
  
Having their own places lessens the chance of bandmates barging in, especially when they're both up to something far more _rated_ than is allowed in their old dorms.  
  
Seolhyun swears under her breath, tugging lightly on Ahyoung's hair as soon as her mouth wraps around one nipple. Her free hand is busy kneading her neglected breast, and Seolhyun really, _really_ likes how good her unnie is with her mouth.  
  
"You're so pretty like this," Ahyoung smirks once she pulls away, fingers teasing both her nubs while Seolhyun ruts against her lap like a horny teenager. "So desperate to cum."  
  
"I can't help it," Seolhyun whines, her heated core dragging against fabric of Ahyoung's shorts. "I'm just a little... sensitive."  
  
Ahyoung blows some air against one nipple, humming at her response before she gathers her spit, letting a thin trail of drool drip onto it. "I can tell. You have such pretty tits, baby. You need to show them off to me more often, hm?"  
  
"Fuck, okay--" Seolhyun likes it way too much when Ahyoung gets like this, dirty words falling easily from those sweet lips and rendering her a slave to anything that comes from her mouth.  
  
Ahyoung goes back to massaging her breasts, clearly enjoying how Seolhyun begs for more with each teasing rub and how she grinds against her thigh. She playfully slaps one breast, grinning when Seolhyun moans at the sudden slap.  
  
"Be a good girl and get on your knees, hm?"


End file.
